Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne
Summary Kusakabe Maron is a 16-year-old high school girl who loves doing rythmic gymnastics! But she has a secret that she can't tell anyone... She is the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc, Kaitou Jeanne. Kaitou Jeanne's goal is to destroy the demons hiding inside beautiful works of art! These demons will possess humans with pure hearts unless Jeanne can stop them. Then, Maron's best friend is the police chief's daughter out to capture and arrest Jeanne. Wait, who is this Kaitou Sinbad guy and where did he get the ability to seal demons? How is a girl supposed to deal with saving the world AND the new guy who just moved in next door who is incredibly interested in her? Tanemura Arina achieves greatness again with this marvelous tale that intertwines history, romance, and adventure. Characters * Kusakabe Maron : A 16-year-old high school student who excels at rythmic gymnastics. Her secret identity is Kaitou Jeanne, a theif who "steals" beautiful works of art. Her parents left her at a very young age so she lives by herself in an apartment complex across the hall from her best friend, Toudaiji Miyako. She is a stubborn and head-strong girl who is very much popular by her peers, especially boys. However, while she has a strong appearance and always smiles, she is actually very lonely inside. Ever since she was young, she had witnessed her parents argue and they eventually left her for their jobs overseas. They never contacted her and the only time she ever heard from them was when they announced that they were getting a divorce. This led her to become withdrawn and secretive about her feelings, even with Miyako. She is good friends with Finn, her angel guardian who helps her capture demons. Halfway through the series, it turns out that Finn is actually working with the Devil and is in fact collecting demons for Him. Despite this, Maron considers Finn as a dear friend and fights through to make Finn realize how much she cares for her. Not only does she succeed in this, but she learns that her parents, who had been possessed by demons, had reconciled and return to her. : When Maron first met Chiaki, she thought of him as handsome, but once she saw his perverted side, she hated him and rejected his advances. However, as time passed, she slowly came to like him and eventually fell in love with him. After she dicovers that he is her enemy, Sinbad, she hates him for lying to her, but she still loves him. In the final battle, she finally confesses her love to him and even sleeps with him. In the final chapter, seven years later, Maron is married to Chiaki and has a daughter named Natsuki, who is Finn's reincarnation. * Nagoya Chiaki : A 16-year-old playboy who moves in next door to Maron at the beginning of the series. He shows a great interest in Maron but that may be due to his very own secret. He is Kaitou Sinbad, a theif who rivals Kaitou Jeanne and attemps to stop her from stealing artwork instead stealing them himself. He is very handsome and popular with the girls. However, he never takes them seriously due to his own past. Like Maron, Chiaki lives alone. He ran away from home because he resented his father for leaving his mother to die alone and remarried several times. However, he learns that the repeated marriages were simply to find him a mother and he forgives his father. Despite this, they have a weird father-son relationship due to his father's childish attitude. : Chiaki knows that Maron is Jeanne and pretends to like her to get her to stop collecting demons. However, after comforting her about her family problems and she smiles lovingly at him, he begins to fall in love with her. He tries to put it off as false affection (manga) or him being moody (anime). But he eventually comes to accept that his feelings for her are genuine, and after Maron discovers his secret and declares her hatred for him, he works hard to win back her trust and prove to her that his love for her is real. In the final battle, after she confesses her love to him, he confesses that he has always loved her and they consummate their relationship. In the final chapter, seven years later, Chiaki became a doctor, is married to Maron, and has a daughter named Natsuki, who is Finn's reincarnation.